qujinfandomcom-20200214-history
Items of Note
Items of Note List of Items of Power Sefer Yetzirah: The Book of Creation, this is a Mystic book. One of the uses is to create Golems. *'Necroamacon': The Ancient magical Book of the Dead Ishi-no-Hoden Megalith: Carved from a single rock weighing roughly 500tons, this is a skyship. Note: This is a chi item. Armour chest piece of Cerberus: This is an Armour Covering over Rib cage that is created from the Hound of Hades itself Cerberus. On the front of the armour is the three heads still alive, they have been merged with the armour. They can send of Hellfire or acid out of their mouths. Thanatos Syd Blade (Death Slayer Blades): The Blade of Death. Thanatos Mask: Said to be the face that Thanatos itself once wore upon itself. Grand Hellfire Stone: Forged out of the plane of hell itself is a stone of great evil power. Hellfire Stone of pain: This hellfire stone is a focus that lets the user do pain effects. Hellfire Stone of scry: This hellfire stone is a focus that lets the user do srcying effects. Hellfire Stone of the Slaver: This hellfire stone is a focus that lets the user do mind control effects. Armour of Stark This magical Armour has Alternate Forms 1) Base form 2) Ddraji Knight form 3) Summer Beach Outfit form 4) Environmental Armour form 5) Underwater Suit form 6) Tank Mod form 7) 8) 9) 10) 11) 12) Cosmic Objects *'Artifice of the Multipleverses' : This item of power, lets Qujin travel throughout dimensions. This artifact is believed to be a tenth dimensional item that allows the user to have access acrossed the multiple spherefos. High Dimensional Artifact This item of power, lets you travel throughout dimensions. Next best thing to a towel. It seems to being an non-Euclidean object. Note: Some that have these items have gone insane or get cosmic awareness or both. Abilities/powers when using -Immune to Illusions, but still effected by holograms from technology : Always on -Close Dimensional Doors: Any of the Dimensional power have a rechange time, before being uses. -Quantum Quickness: The User can go into a quantum state, making them go faster. Any of the Dimensional power have a rechange time, before being uses. -Open Dimensional Doors: Any of the Dimensional power have a rechange time, before being uses. -Empowered Dimensional effects: Boost other effects of the Spherefoss, Any of the Dimensional power have a rechange time, before being uses. -Sight Improvement: improvement of eye/hand coordination. -Illumination: Being a 10th Dimensional object, it can alter the effects on light. -Gremlin Effect: Being a 10th Dimensional object, it can alter the effects on technological device. -Lock-be-gone: Being a 10th Dimensional object, it can alter the effects on mechanical device. -Rouge-Aid: Loosens any knot, buckle, or fastener to become loose for a moment, allowing someone to take advantage of the interval and untie or otherwise unfasten it. -Mind of the verse-maze: Resistance to all forms of psychic attacks, when dealing with your mindscape, dreamscape, soulscape it is a maze, the size of a spherefos -Cosmically Aware Object: Linked to the Multiverse and to user. Always on (note: this is why some have gone insane from using) -Hyper-Dimensional Quantum Computer: The able to Speak in all Tongues and has its own Voices that the user can talk to: 42! -Spherefos Travel: Travel from Dimensions to Dimensions, even from Mutliverses to other Mutliverses. But needs time to cold down before being able to Dimensional Travel. *'MellauhZarFinn' This device collect souls, minds and beings trapping them within allowing the user to alter the very fabric of dimensional Space/time so they can alter a universe or even if they Empower it greatly to effect the entirety part of a spherefos, a Multiverse. It is believed how this is done is causing the individuals that are within this device to go completely mad/insane and having such a immense metaphysical response allows the Fabrics of dimensional Space/time to be warped in such a way that the user can now alter the effects of said rules of physics. *'Thanatosamacon: ' The Ancient magical Book of Death Similar to the Necronomicon which is the Book of the Dead this is the Thanatosomicon the book of death. *'Book of Names': The Book of Names, is a powerful set of Lords of Reality Relics. With this book gives you power over Physics and Metaphysics, in the type of book that you have. 1) Book of Law: One of the most powerful book of all. With this book gives you power over Physics and Metaphsics through the use of Law. 2) Book of Chaos: One of the most powerful book of all. With this book gives you power over Physics and Metaphsics through the use of Chaos. 3) Book of Psi: The Book of the mind and Spirits. 4) Book of Transmutation: The Book of change and atlering matter. 5) Book of Probabilities: The Book of chaos and randomness. 6) Book of Gate: Also known as the book of travel. 7) Book of Elements: The power over the elements and the forces itself. 8) Book of Creation: One of the most powerful book of all. With this book gives you power over Physics and Metaphysics through the use of Creation and Energy. 9) Book of Thoughts: Mindplaces, Dreamplanes 10) Book of None: Power of the Void *'Chimes of Destruction' These chimes when played will create the apocalyptic level of Destruction. *'Cosmic egg' This artifice is also known as the creation of a Multiverse. This sod item is believed to contain a multi-dimensional frequency within it that vibrates at a particular frequency when hatched it emanates out multiple universes that creates in other words a Multiverse. Legendary Alchemy Items * Philosopher's Stone * Elixir of Life (& immortality): '''Life * '''Alkahest: '''The universal solvent, having the power to dissolve every other substance) * '''The '''Prometheus Forge: '''The Flames of Change and creation * * * List of other items Coming soon